


We're Throwing Off Sparks

by ofamaranthlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bloodplay, Dominant Hux, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Past Abuse, Sadism, Sexual Content, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after ending a long term, abusive relationship, Kylo goes to a BDSM club and meets Hux, who's a Dom with very specific interests.  Inexplicably drawn to each other, Hux lays all his cards on the table, and Kylo feels compelled to do the same.</p><p>Based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Throwing Off Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to this fanfic goes to Kat and her post [here](http://doverdameron.tumblr.com/post/143606646093/modern-au-kylo-and-hux-meet-at-a-bdsm-club-kylo) on tumblr! This is basically a really self-indulgent fanfic about kink negotiation, because I'm so weak for that. I miiiight turn this into a series if there's interest, but this was mostly just written for funsies.
> 
> Title taken from "Oceanographer's Choice" by The Mountain Goats.

After being in the club for a grand total of five minutes, Kylo starts questioning his decision to come here.

It’s not that he’s a stranger to the scene (far from it, actually), but the club is far more crowded than the ones he’s attended in the past. Not to mention, this is the first time he’s been _alone_ at a BDSM club, and he feels the lack of a partner at his side like a phantom pain. Trying to ignore his growing discomfort, he wanders around the public arena of the club like a lost puppy, occasionally stopping to watch one of the scenes more out of something to do than out of genuine interest in the show. Kylo can feel the stares of interested individuals burn against his skin, and when he makes the mistake of meeting the hungry eyes of a man standing by a Saint Andrew’s Cross, silently inviting him forward, Kylo averts his gaze.

That’s how the evening goes, with Kylo feeling like a fish out of water while dodging the occasional Dom who invites him to play. None of them feel right _,_ nothing about this evening feels fucking _right_ , at all, and Kylo’s about to call it a night and leave when he sees _him._

For the first time this evening, Kylo doesn’t look away when he meets this gentleman’s eyes. Heat pools low in his gut as the man approaches, all calm, assured confidence. There’s nothing physically imposing about him, with a fairly slender build and neatly styled red hair, but somehow he commands attention with his self-assured gait and knowing glint of his eyes – like he’s a man who knows what he wants, and what he wants to know is Kylo’s name.

“I’m Kylo,” he says, not missing the way the stranger’s stunning green eyes flicker down to Kylo’s lips when he speaks.

“Hux,” the redhead says, and Kylo’s heart pounds in some stupid, inexplicable way like he’s sixteen all over again.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kylo says, and for once, he actually means it.

\--

They talk for a little while against one of the back walls of the club, their voices hushed. Kylo learns that Hux is 30 and has been a Dom for several years, but that’s all the information he provides – which somehow makes Hux all the more alluring. A handsome, mysterious stranger dressed in crisp black clothing with leather gloves and boots, and god, he looks _divine,_ like an image right out of Kylo’s most sinful dreams _._ Compared to Hux, Kylo feels rather unremarkable, but if Hux thinks so, he doesn’t let on. In fact, Hux gives Kylo his full attention in a way Kylo hasn’t felt in a long, long time, like Kylo’s the only one in the room. Their conversation flows easily, discussing their opinions on the club and the scenes. Even though there’s a controlled, almost clinical tint to Hux’s eyes and words, Kylo never once gets the feeling that Hux is putting on a show or feigning interest.

Maybe it’s that reason why, when Hux asks if they can speak in private, Kylo agrees.

After getting a key from one the club employees, Hux leads Kylo away from the public arena and to the private rooms. Kylo stays close to Hux’s side, and he doesn’t miss the way that a few guests sneak knowing glances and smirks as they walk by, a silent encouragement to have fun and play safely, he’s certain. The thought of engaging in any play tonight makes the hairs on the back of his neck raise, and he clings to the thought that Hux said they’re only going to the room to talk, nothing more.

It’s difficult to remember that when Hux unlocks and opens the room. There’s a table and chairs against the wall, a bed, and a wall full of more equipment and toys than Kylo has ever seen in one place. Nerves spike as Kylo stands in awkward silence, unsure how to proceed. Hux doesn’t so much as look at any of the equipment or the bed; once he locks the door behind them, he goes straight to the table and sits at one of the chairs, gesturing to the chair across from him with one leather glove-clad hand. Trying not to imagine what those gloves would feel like on his bare skin, Kylo takes his seat as requested. He wipes his sweaty palms against his leather pants, his heart beating so loud he’s certain Hux will hear and call him out on it. But Hux just maintains an even gaze on Kylo, starting at his face and drifting down to his well-toned chest, which is shown off via his black mesh shirt.

“Thank you for meeting with me,” Hux says, talking to Kylo like he’s just another work colleague. This _is_ a form of business talk, Kylo supposes.

“Of course,” Kylo returns, sounding far more confident than he feels. Hux’s gaze turns sharp and scrutinizing, like he’s looking at a creature under a microscope that he doesn’t know what to make of. Kylo resists the urge to shift under such inspection.

“I’m going to be blunt,” Hux starts, and Kylo feels another wave of nerves crash over him. “You intrigue me, and I’d like to discuss having a scene together, if you’re interested. However, I have very specific interests and expectations, and I don’t want to waste either of our times if you’re not agreeable to them. I’m sure you understand.”

Apprehension prickles across his skin, but Kylo nods all the same, willing to hear out Hux. While Kylo knows his hard limits and is unlikely to be flexible on those, he likes to think of himself as a fairly open-minded person. As long as it’s nothing too outlandish, he’s welcome to discuss it.

Hux pauses, as if looking to see if Kylo is serious about this. Kylo keeps his body language open and interested, never looking away from Hux, even when those green eyes almost feel too intense in all the best ways.

“Alright. I’m a sadist primarily interested in bondage, impact play, and bloodplay. Rope and knives are common tools I use. I’m experienced enough to know that these are critical to my enjoyment in a scene or relationship, and thus I need to be with someone who feels the same way. I have a low tolerance for bratty behavior, and if that’s your primary interest as a sub, I suggest you look for another Dom.”

When Hux stops there, it’s clear he’s looking for Kylo’s reaction. Truth be told, it all sounds wonderful to him – except the blood part. He isn’t squeamish by any means, but the thought of having someone cut into him with a knife and making him _bleed_ everywhere during sex is a bit…much. Still, Kylo appreciates that Hux knows what he wants and can express those desires so easily, not a hint of remorse or shame in his tone. It’s the kind of assured authority that makes Kylo want to roll over and bare his neck.

He tucks the fantasy aside for later.

“I like bondage and impact play,” Kylo offers, not willing to touch on the subject of blood just yet. He can feel his ears turn red, much to his embarrassment; it’s been a long time since he’s had this kind of conversation with someone, and he forgot how intimidating and awkward it can be to outline all the different ways he likes being dominated and owned. Thankfully, Hux doesn’t make it too hard to open up – that, and Kylo genuinely _wants_ to open up to him, so much so that it’s almost frightening.

“I like restraints, flogging, spanking – things like that. I’m not too bratty, either.” ‘Too’ being the important word here; he’d by lying if he said he never pushed a Dom’s patience to see what the reaction would be. “That’s not a problem.”

But Hux must sense that there _is_ a problem, evident in the way his lips curl into an almost smirk. “Does bloodplay frighten you?”

Kylo drums his fingers against his legs in distraction, expending his nervous energy as he debates how to answer. Honesty and respect are the foundation blocks of these kinds of activities, and so he crafts a careful, truthful reply.

“A little?” he tries, expecting Hux’s face to fall in disappointment. When Hux does nothing of the sort, Kylo gets the courage to continue, “I mean, it’s not something I’ve done before and not sure if I’d like. But it’s not a no. Just a ‘not right away.’”

Kylo’s certain Hux has lost all interest in him and will end their conversation right here and now. If he does, Kylo won’t blame him. Surely Hux is looking for someone more excited at the thought of bleeding all over a bed, or at least someone more open to the idea of it. But once more, Hux surprises him by staying right where he is, not a single word or look cast in judgment or disdain.

(It says something about Kylo’s experience with Doms that he expects to be belittled for his feelings and fears.)

“Alright,” Hux concedes. “That’s doable. Tell me more about what you’re looking for in a scene and a Dom, Kylo.”

Exhaling a breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding, he wipes his palms against his pants again, gaze turning down to the table as he tries to gather his thoughts and prevent himself from blushing too much. Although he can feel Hux’s eyes on him the entire time, the other man doesn’t push him to reply faster. It’s nice, really, to talk to someone who actually gives a fuck about what he wants.

“Um. I like being manhandled and feeling like I’m at the mercy of someone. I want someone willing to push me and break me down, but also who will put me back together and make me feel safe,” he says, lifting his eyes to meet Hux’s gaze.

Hux’s eyes narrow a fraction in what might be concern, but the change happens too fast for Kylo to say for sure. Now that Kylo’s gotten onto the topic of how he likes being treated, he finds he can’t really _stop_. It all pours out of him like water that’s just been freed from a dam, too much and all at once.

“I like verbal humiliation, pain, restraints, choking, all that – but I, uh, also like to be praised when I’m good and cared for after scenes.”

Okay, now there’s _definitely_ concern in Hux’s eyes as he leans forward an inch. This should really be Kylo’s cue to just shut up, but god, something about Hux makes him want to open up and tell him everything, to allow himself to be vulnerable again and have someone not take advantage of it, but to respect him for his ability to face his demons. His tongue darts across his lips, shoulders lifting in a slight shrug as if this isn’t a big deal, as if he’s not opening the door to reveal all his skeletons to this man who he hasn’t even known for an hour.

“I got out of a bad relationship a few months ago. It was good for a while, but then he stopped listening to my safe word and giving aftercare, and it just.” Kylo stops there, biting his cheek and dropping his gaze to the table again with enough ferocity to burn a hole in it. “Sorry, that was more than you asked.”

 _Stupid_ , he chides himself. He’s ruined any chance of being with Hux now, he’s convinced of it. Not that it’s a surprise, because he always fucks everything up, he _always_ does, and his chest is tightening and making it hard to breathe and -

“Kylo,” Hux murmurs, his voice gentle but firm. “Look at me.”

A second passes before Kylo obeys, and he’s surprised to see Hux’s expression having softened, his harsh edges disappearing and giving way to concern.

“Respect and consent are not a privilege, but a _right_ , and I’m sorry you were with a man and a Dom who thought otherwise,” Hux says, gaze and voice unwavering. “If you’re not ready to engage in scenes again, I understand. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or feel obligated to scene with me just because I approached you.”

Kylo can only hold Hux’s gaze for another few seconds before he has to look to the side, a lump forming in his throat. There’s a rush of gratitude and relief that follows, which he tries to keep concealed as he tries to piece together his thoughts into something articulate. Once again, Hux doesn’t push him to respond, and only when Kylo feels less like he’s about to have a panic attack does he turn back to Hux.

“I don’t,” Kyo starts. “Feel uncomfortable or obligated, I mean. I wouldn’t be talking to you or even here if I didn’t want to try again. I just feel like, if you really are interested in me, you should know what you’re getting into.”

Hux gives the barest of nods, and the knots of tension inside Kylo begin to loosen.

“I know it must not be easy to speak about, but I appreciate it. It’ll be good to know if we go forward with this.”

The ‘if’ has Kylo sitting a little straighter, holding onto that potential like it’s a lifeline. “Do you want to go forward?”

Hux is all calm energy as he gives one of those barely-there smiles again, eyes all but glittering with greed and interest. “I do. You’re achingly attractive and I’d love to break you down and build you up again, as you put it, at your pace.”

The compliment brings a notherflush to Kylo’s face, and even though the room is dimly lit, Hux must see it, if his pleased little smirk says anything.

“I’d like that,” Kylo murmurs. “Are you, um. Looking for a one-time thing?”

Asking that feels too bold, like he’s stepped across some kind of line. Hux doesn’t reply right away, which only fuels his nerves, and he’s about to apologize for his indiscretion when Hux says, “One-off encounters are fine, if that’s what you’d like. I’m not adverse to a long term arrangement, but I make no promises that it _will_ be long term, and I hope you would agree. Both of us can walk away at any time, naturally.”

“I understand,” Kylo agrees, smiling a little for the first time since they’ve begun this conversation. His chest feels lighter, feeling something more akin to _hope._ “Can I ask a few more questions? About the knife and blood thing?”

Hux makes a brief, amused sound low in his throat as he sits back, folding his hands on the table. “Of course.”

Biting his cheek again, Kylo thinks how to best phrase his concerns. “When you did it with others, did they ever, uh, lose _too_ much blood?”

“No,” Hux answers, calm and confident. “I’m very careful about where and how deep I cut someone.”

Kylo nods. He wants to ask just _where_ he cuts and how much blood _is_ lost, but maybe later. “And do they ever scar?”

“Generally speaking, no, especially if we only casually play.” There’s something dark in Hux’s eyes when he adds on, “But I have left scars before.”

“From knives?” Kylo asks, though he isn’t sure if he wants to know the answer. “And did your partner want them?”

“Knives and burn marks, usually,” Hux says. “And yes, my partner did want it.”

Kylo tries to imagine wanting to be cut or burned that badly, to the point to where they’re wearing a permanent mark from Hux for the rest of their life. He resists the urge to shiver and rub at his arms at the thought.

“Okay,” Kylo says, doing a terrible job at concealing his lingering discomfort at the idea, as he’s sure. “Good to know.”

A beat of silence fills the room – not the uncomfortable kind Kylo is accustomed to, but something more like contentment, something that tastes sweet on his tongue when he’s only used to bitterness. He dares to look up at Hux with a question in his eyes – _what now?_

Hux seems to follow Kylo’s train of thought as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, swiping the screen to unlock it. “Here’s what I propose. We exchange numbers, and you can ask me any more questions you have, and I can do the same to you. If we’re both still on the same page, we can meet up and plan a scene. Sound good?”

Kylo hopes he doesn’t look too eager when he pulls out his own phone, but judging by the slight lift of Hux’s brow in amusement, he’s certain he fails. “Yeah. Sounds great.”

\--

After they exchange numbers, Hux leads Kylo out of the room with the same authoritative poise as before, and Kyo falls into line just behind him. This time, if others are staring at him, he doesn’t even notice, too caught up in the beat of his heart and the way Hux smells like earthy cologne and soap. Kylo follows Hux to return the key to the room, and then outside of the club, and the cool air feels like a reprieve.

Hux turns to Kylo with another hint of a smirk, eyes sweeping over his form like he’s trying to commit Kylo’s scantily dressed appearance to memory.

“It was good to meet you, Kylo. I look forward to hearing from you,” Hux says, and before Kylo can get out a _same to you,_ Hux leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Kylo’s mouth.

“Likewise,” Kylo manages, noting the pleased curl to Hux’s lips before he turns and leaves.

When Hux is out of sight, Kylo presses his fingers to the spot Hux kissed, chasing the affectionate warmth of it. 

Later, when he’s home and in bed, he gets himself off to the thought of green eyes and kisses that burn all over his body.


End file.
